In the prior art of musical drums, it has either been known or proposed to provide multiple drums, for example: two complete double-headed drums, each substantially sealed up, relative to the surrounding atmosphere, (except for customary minor vent holes), and to mount them more or less in juxtaposition to each other, so that, when one of them is played upon, the other gives off an induced or sympathetic vibration. It has also been proposed or known to provide telescopic drums, which, in use, are substantially sealed with respect to the surrounding atmosphere, but which may be adjusted to alter the contained volume within the closed drum. Other similar telescopic drums have been proposed to be made in sections, which can be uncoupled so as to store therein smaller drums, drum sticks, and other equipment. It has further been proposed to provide a two-part drum, the two sections of which have mating edges or rims, which are hinged together at one side, like a clam-shell, the intended use being the convenient storage and/or carrying of articles inside the drum. In still another known example, i.e. the U.S. Pat. to Kester No. 3,215,021, issued Nov. 2, 1965, such a hinged drum has been suggested for the purpose of varying the sound of the drum. By actual test, however, it has been found that, with such a hinged, or other clam-shell, drum configuration, the variation in musical effect is quite limited; and whether, or to whatever extent, a change in volume may thereby be obtained, the instrument is highly unidirectional. Furthermore, the hinging of two drum parts at one side leaves much to be desired with respect to adjustability, rigidity, versatility, and general convenience of the instrument when in use.